robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Thinking-roblox myth
Thinking-Roblox myth story Chapter 1: All is started 14/12/2018 today when i decided to play Roblox with my friends...when i saw user messaged to me in inbox on Roblox called: "Old_Thoughs" he said in message... "Thinking, I Cant Stop Thinking...It Has Not Been Discovered Yet, Who is he? i was shocked i was not believe because i was think hes trolling or something...when i see new in notifications he sent me friend request then i accepted and he messaged me again but in chat: "Thinking, I Cant Stop Thinking...It Has Not Been Discovered Yet, Who is he? well then i was really scared and unfriend him fast as i can! i was decided to look hes profile so i looked on it. hes avatar have sad face :c white skin,white shirt and pants,then hes grey hat called socialite,there's ID of hat! ☀https://web.roblox.com/catalog/24341406/Socialite he's profile here: https://web.roblox.com/users/379369650/profile date joined: 8/30/2017 I saw hes creation called "Thinking" i joined in that creation...hes creation(place) was made 1/1/2018 on the new year 2018...The game have 66 favorites,33 likes,6 diss likes and hes description of the game: "Just thinking" when i joined the game i heard music playing from old times 1970,1980's when i spawned i saw bed and that radio who played music from old times,chair,books down on floor. i saw some stones around so there was 2 dead black guys when i saw again something and thats paper on it says: say my name,say my name,say my name,say my name,say my name some times.one player joined in game and saw him walking on invisible stairs i followed him on this invisible stairs go up go up...there was little island where was chair and two guys,one said i cant stop thinking! I found teleport when i stand on guy who said i cant stop thinking i was teleported to church...there was some guys sad looking on me when i make any move. Chapter 2: In church was sad guy with no one hand...in game you can use shift lock so i used it,in the middle of the wall was an invisible passage so i walked trough it...i saw in the circle around the white sad guys there were black people who went up and up! when I turned back and looked up a little bit on the wall, there was a black guy in charge of three swords one in the head, one in his left hand and his right hand, but with that right hand he was poking the paper he held. Something was written on it but I did not see it because it was high...I went on my way forward and in a large colony as in the army were black guys. When I came to the black guy in the colony predicament he said "it is good.. and last guy said: "Until it ends..."I came to the end and saw the tomb and the gray hat on it... Chapter 3: the grave was written: RIP he finally stoped thinking, i touched the grave and it teleported me to hallway there were doors some closed some not...in rooms were white guys saying i cant stop thinking...i saw a weird red door and went in and saw: 3 red guys,black guy killed with 3 swords,chair and on chair was white head with blood with sword...and the last i saw the cross I saw the cross and the cross circle i touched it and it said: Teleport failed: teleport is processing that was weird...and it teleported me to church...n the middle of the wall was an invisible passage again and then he went in and saw black and white boys...thats all.. ill later put videos and photos but not now cause its invalid token.If post have some mistakes at writing tell me in comments! Thanks for reading my first story anyone! im new here today so ill try to be best as i can! Thanks! memeber of fandom- IgorBalto